Wall calendars and similar reference planners and charts are usually attached to a wall by means of a permanent fastener, e.g., a nail or picture hanger, or with an adhesive such as two-sided tape. The hanger mechanism is usually attached to the binding that holds the pages of the calendar together. At the end of any month the calendar has to be changed to the next month. Then, at year end, the consumers are expected to throw the calendars away and buy new ones, making calendars disposable items.
Currently binding strips for calendars are manufactured from metal sheets or other rigid materials. These strips are then attached to the calendars to bind the calendar pages together. The calendar pages are typically some type of paper material. When the calendars are discarded at the end of the year and replaced with new calendars, the old calendars are thrown away with other garbage and then taken to land fills. The paper material typically making up the pages of the calendar biodegrades very quickly compared to the binders that are made of metal or other materials that are either not biodegradable or biodegrade very slowly. Therefore, disposable calendars that are friendlier to the environment and biodegrade quickly are needed.